Both in situ synthesized oligonucleotide and cDNA spotted microarrays provide important tools which need to be made generally available to the neuroscience community at high and consistent quality and at a reasonable price. The proposed NINDS/NIMH Microarray Center will be a broadly functioning center to provide an array of microarray reagents and services. The Center will 1. Provide inexpensive mouse, rat, and human spotted cDNA microarrays to the neuroscience community. 2. Provide inexpensive access to the Affymetrix GeneChip system to individual neuroscience investigators. 3. Develop and provide neuroscience focused cDNA and oligonucleotide arrays to the neuroscience community. 4. Provide custom DNA printing services, microarray experimentation. 5. Provide statistical analysis of microarray data. 6. Provide means to create and analyze custom oligonucleotide arrays. 7. Provide advise and training regarding microarray experimentation to NINDS and NIMH funded investigators.